


with you

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short fills for 3/5 sentence au prompts from tumblr!amnesia au ||| paranormal investigator au ||| childhood friends au
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> just some rly short kagehinas!

**amnesia au, 3 sentences**

“Mm...filling you in on 5 years of our relationship is going to be a challenge.”

Hinata, recently released from the hospital, looks up from his tea at Kageyama, who is a much calmer Kageyama than the one he remembers. 

“But I guess that’s what all those pictures and status updates were for, huh?”

* * *

**paranormal investigator au, 3 sentences**

“Think we’ll find a ghost this time? Or--or--or a _cryptid?!”_

Hinata’s overflowing enthusiasm for their first real, paid job repels right off of Kageyama who is just trying, very seriously and carefully, to put together his bag of tools and supplies.

“ _Dumbass_ , can you even name five crytpids?!”

* * *

**childhood friends au, 5 sentences**

“You two have to _verbally_ communicate around us! We can’t all understand your weird childhood friends link whenever you go all quiet like that!” 

Kageyama and Hinata, absorbed in their silent exchange, jump at Tanaka’s outburst and while Tanaka gets briefly reprimanded by Daichi over it they look at each other.

Hinata shrugs one shoulder, quirks his mouth to one side. Kageyama rolls his eyes and casts his head to the side with a brief nod as he starts to fidget with the ball in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
